Salidar Six
}} The '''Salidar Six' is an informal name given by fans to the six Aes Sedai who orchestrated the core of the Rebel Aes Sedai in the abandoned village of Salidar. Sometimes, this group is referred to as "Sheriam and her circle" or "Sheriam's council," which predates Egwene's council of advisors. Each sister had significant influence in her Ajah in her own right, and together were extremely effective in the shaping of events during the White Tower Schism. These women are: *'Sheriam Bayanar' - ostensibly of the Blue Ajah and former Mistress of Novices under Siuan Sanche. Undoubtedly the leader of the group, she was even offered the Amyrlin Seat in exile, and the strongest in the One Power among them. Installed herself as Keeper under Egwene al'Vere, presumably with the intention of being able to steer Egwene according to the will of the Salidar Six, although her motives were later revealed to serve a darker purpose. *'Anaiya' - also of the Blue Ajah. It has been speculated that she was First Selector of the Blue Ajah, and though there is no hard evidence for this, she is certainly someone to whom many Blues listen. *'Myrelle Berengari' - of the Green Ajah. She is fairly young for an Aes Sedai - only raised to the shawl fifteen years ago - but has risen very far in influence. She is strong in the One Power and became Captain-General in the rebel camp. *'Beonin Marinye' - of the Gray Ajah. Although one of the sisters that helped organize the rebels in the first place, she was an agent for Elaida. *'Morvrin' - of the Brown Ajah. Morvrin may be on the Brown Ajah Council or even First Chair, as suggested by her appearance before the Hall to put Egwene forward as Amyrlin. *'Carlinya' - of the White Ajah. Held as much sway as most Sitters even before the Tower's division. Activities After the Tower Coup, these six sisters organized the gathering at Salidar and established themselves as the leaders of the rebellion. At this point, they enjoyed considerable authority. Siuan convinced the six that they must give the rebellion credibility by electing their own Hall of the Tower and their own Amyrlin. The Hall was elected first: new Sitters to replace those that remained loyal to the Elaida and the White Tower. None of the circle of six became Sitters, presumably to avoid personal liability. The existence of this newly elected Hall did not hamper the clout of these women in the slightest. }} After much discussion, the Salidar Six selected Egwene to be their representative for Amyrlin because: *She was strong in the power. *She was not in the Tower at the time of the coup. *She was someone they thought they could control. *They did not wish to become sidelined if Lelaine or Romanda became Amyrlin. In other words, the six could pull the strings of Egwene, the perfect puppet Amyrlin, and increase their power in the matters of the Hall. Sheriam, Myrelle, and Morovin were the three Aes Sedai who appeared before the Rebel Hall to put Egwene forward as Amyrlin. At this time, the Salidar Six also hired Gareth Bryne to build them an army. It is also these six who tried to learn the secrets of Tel'aran'rhiod and who sent the Rebel Spies to Tar Valon. In the beginning, the six women dictated all that Egwene should do and agree to in the Hall, as planned. With the help of Siuan, however, Egwene gradually became free of their influence. Slowly the estimation of the Salidar Six among the other sisters began to lessen. Their power was further reduced when Egwene learned of the six women's use of rebel spies placed in the tower, unbeknownst to the rebel Hall. Egwene leveraged an oath of fealty from the six women, sworn in secret, for as long as Egwene was to be Amyrlin. At Egwene's insistence, each of the six (minus Sheriam as Keeper) were nominated as representatives for each of their respective Ajahs on Egwene's Council. The only person on the council not in the Salidar Six was Nisao Dachen, representing the Yellow Ajah. Their official position was that of advisers to the Amyrlin. After Egwene's capture, they were left powerless without the Amyrlin present to advise. They were unable to even enter the Hall once in sitting. Only three out of the original Salidar Six - Myrelle, Morvrin, and Carlinya - remained among the rebel camp straight through until the Tower was reunited. Anaiya had been murdered by Aran'gar the night Rebel Hall voted to make an alliance with the Black Tower. The other two were traitors to the cause of the Rebels. Beonin, Elaida's planted spy, defected to the White Tower. She betrayed the names of the Salidar spies in the White Tower to Elaida, as well as teaching her all the new weaves (such as Traveling) that have been discovered. Sheriam was revealed as a member of the Black Ajah, confessing several disturbing crimes. Among those crimes, though far from the most shocking, was the theft of several Sleepweaver ter'angreal. It's unclear what other dark orders serving Mesaana and other Forsaken were carried out, taking advantage of Sheriam's influence as one of the Salidar Six (often seen as the leader of the six) and as Keeper; also unclear is how large a role affiliation with the Black Ajah landed her in those positions of power. Sheriam was stilled and executed along with fifty other Black Sisters in the camp before the rebels returned to the Tower. es:Grupo de Sheriam Salidar Six Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai